


Olive

by sunkissedworld



Series: Royalty Au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Prince Sakusa, Secret Relationship, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedworld/pseuds/sunkissedworld
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi had the unfortunate fortune of being born a prince.He was what many considered a hidden gem. Dignified, cultured, stunning, sophisticated— a treasure; worthy of buying the trust of another kingdom.Yet here he is, panting like a dog as he wrestles a commoner.Alternative summary: Sakusa finds out he is going to marry Inarizaki’s prince. He seeks out Ushijima one last time.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Royalty Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755481
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Olive

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the series. There will be a lot more questions than answer in the first few parts of this series. I hope you guys like it!

Sakusa Kiyoomi had the unfortunate fortune of being born a prince.

He is not the first born. In fact, he is the youngest in the royal family. He doesn’t hold the responsibly his siblings often complain about nor is he anywhere near to ever be ruling the Kingdom. Itachiyama has seven people in line for the throne ahead of Sakusa. His cousin, Komori, is even ahead of him. Sakusa is simply a prince of little relevance to the progression of his Kingdom.

At least that had been true until fourteen hours ago when he was summoned by his parents to the throne room to be informed of his upcoming marriage. Sakusa was nothing but a simple prince until he was told he was being given away for the growth of the Kingdom. They were going to offer him as part of a peace treaty.

Sakusa was going to be the selling piece to greater trade routes and richer resources. There was no better choice according to his parents. After all Sakusa was a prince of high regard. He was a beauty the many envied. He was what many considered a hidden gem. Dignified, cultured, stunning, sophisticated— a treasure; worthy of buying the trust of another kingdom.

Yet here he is, panting like a dog as he wrestles a commoner.

“You are angry.” Ushijima says but Sakusa pays him little mind. His blood boils with anger at the news his parents forced on him but above all Sakusa snarls and pulls strength from his muscles to fight harder because his entire body feels a desperate desire to finally come on top. “Anger will only allow room for mistakes.”

“Shut up.” Sakusa hisses, legs twisting to get his body to block any room Ushijima could use to pull away from his hold. “Fight.” He demands because he knows Ushijima is hesitating, taking it easy on him because he thinks Sakusa is incapable of beating him.

That only angers him more.

“Fight!” He shouts as he manages to get one foot locked over Ushijima’s ankle. He pulls and they both come crashing down. He winces at the pain from the fall but before he can truly take it in, Ushijima is moving, using his body to push Sakusa off him and then using his brute strength to pull away from Sakusa’s hold in order to use his arms to keep him in place.

Sakusa manages to free one of his arms to attempt to push Ushijima away but it doesn’t take long for him to become completely defenceless. Sakusa struggles for control, he growls, kicks, and pushes but Ushijima doesn’t let up. It takes him less than a minute to realize there is no way he is going to win this. Just like there is no way his arranged marriage will be annulled.

“Careless.” Ushijima is saying from above him. He has one hand keeping Sakusa’s left arm resting over his head as he comfortably sits on him. Sakusa’s right arm is pressed against his body, Ushijima’s leg keeping it tightly secured there. “You know better than to attempt overpowering someones stronger with brute strength.”

“Sorry.” Sakusa says, his mind occupied with the reality of his situation to be paying Ushijima much attention. “I won’t make the same mistake twice.”

“I will not train with you any longer.” Ushijima tells him, “anger will gain you nothing.”

“I’m not angry.” Sakusa lies and it sounds so obvious because lying is not something he does.

Ushijima tightens his hold. “Pride and ignorance are pitiful characteristics.”

Sakusa closes his eyes and breathes in. The fire in his veins burns hot with irritation. “I’m not angry.” He says again, this time trying to sound honest, “I won’t make the same mistake twice.”

Ushijima doesn’t say anything and Sakusa refuses to open his eyes. The wind blows the fresh smell of spring and Sakusa counts to ten as he contemplates on how to beg Ushijima for another round. It turns out he doesn’t have to go to such humiliation since Ushijima eventually moves away from him and nods his way once they are standing and facing each other again.

They spar five more times and Ushijima wins them all, finally refusing to go again as he stands firm over Sakusa’s exhausted kneeling form. “I order you to fight.” Sakusa eventually tries but Ushijima doesn’t budge.

“You are not my prince.” He says and Sakusa jerks back; hating the sound of those words even though a greater part of him rejoices at the reminder. Ushijima Wakatoshi is after all not from Itachiyama. Ushijima owes him no loyalty. He owes Itachiyama no loyalty.

“Please.” He begs, hand reaching to hold onto Ushijima’s boot while his head is bent down.

That seems to be the final straw. Ushijima kicks his hand away before he falls down to his knees in front of Sakusa. He grabs his face with one hand and forces their eyes to meet.

He is not sure what Ushijima searches for as they stare at each other but Sakusa— Sakusa doesn’t need to search for anything because he has already found everything he needs. When he looks at Ushijima he sees his dark olive eyes full of strength and wisdom. He sees confidence and determination that could easily put half the royals he knows to shame.

He sees something that could never be— not before and definitely not now _but,_

But Sakusa is desperate. He is rendered useless by the decision of his parents. Whatever purpose he originally thought he had, whatever freedom, is all gone. His hands shake and his breathing comes out in desperate short breaths. Ushijima doesn’t pull away and so Sakusa moves first.

He kisses Ushijima before he can get a word out. He kisses Ushijima while his hands reach to grab his shirt to pull him closer. He kisses Ushijima because he can’t scream. He kisses Ushijima because he is trapped in a life he doesn’t want. He kisses him because he wants to do exactly that, more than anything else— Sakusa wants Ushijima.

Ushijima kisses back. He always kisses back.

Sakusa is desperate and _this is not new._ They’ve done this before. Countless times before, in places like this; open land, miles away from his kingdom. Miles away from his life, from his responsibilities, from anything that ties him to his royal status. Sakusa is desperate and a mere shadow of the symbol of dignified prince he should be.

He lets Ushijima strip them both. He lets Ushijima take control. Sakusa kisses him hungrily and lets himself get lost in the hold of his arms. It’s messy; Sakusa is desperate and Ushijima can barely keep things at a slower pace with the way Sakusa clings. It’s gross; Sakusa can feel the dirt and moist grass stain his back, he can feel rocks digging into his skin, and he can smell his own sweat mixed in with Ushijima’s.

It’s exhilarating; feeling every inch of Ushijima, feeling every thrust, feeling every moan—

 _I love you._ Sakusa thinks, not for the first time. _I love you,_ he thinks of panting but instead he lets his nails dig into Ushijima’s back, he lets Ushijima devour him with open mouth kisses as they grind for their climax together, he lets the pleasure numb his thoughts, he lets the heat consume the words stuck in his throat.

They spend the night there, underneath the stars and close together to stay warm during the chill of the night. Together they rest and together they wake.

The sun has yet to rise but hints of its rays show over the horizon. The bit of light illuminates Ushijima’s face and it’s enough to captivate Sakusa long enough for him to almost forget the impending end.

Yet this is the image Sakusa will always remember from this night. The image of Ushijima’s calm expression; free from the frown he regularly wears, and his relaxed body; free from the burden he always seems to carry. Sakusa fools himself for a second, that in that moment Ushijima and him are nothing but lovers, free from titles and responsibilities. Free from the reality of the world they live in.

 _I love you._ Sakusa thinks again and the words feel the heaviest they have ever felt. Heavy and true.

They don’t say anything to each other, not for a while. Ushijima seems to be lost in thought and Sakusa can’t even begin to entertain everything his mind supplies with every passing moment. The sun eventually begins to show and with the light comes a clear view of Itachiyama.

Sakusa moves first.

He dresses. Ushijima follows his example. They share a few words about their fight and then Ushijima is handing him his sword. Sakusa calls over his horse. Neither offer any parting words.

Somehow though, they both had known this would be the last time. Somehow, they each had prepared. Sakusa had put all his energy in memorizing every moment he spent with Ushijima while the latter had found a moment while Sakusa slept to place a letter in his belongings.

Sakusa finds that letter three nights later, on his way to Karasuno.

A month after that, he gets married.

On his wedding night he gives Miya Atsumu the letter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Thoughts?
> 
> Next: Iwaizumi X Daichi


End file.
